Rarity Guide
Rarities Rarities are the way that buddies are categorized, there are currently 11 Rarities in the game, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Ultra Rare, Legendary, Event, Gamer, Special, Limited, Pal, and Shop. Common, Uncommon, Rare, Ultra Rare, Legendary, Event, Special, Limited, and Pal rarity buddies are obtained through capsules and each have their different chances to spawn/be obtained. Common, Uncommon, Rare, Ultra Rare, and Legendary buddies are sellable while all other buddies are non-sellable and the only way to get rid of them is through trade. If you have a sellable rarity buddy in your possession (In inventory or house) the price of your capsules will go up by 7 coins for each buddy that falls into the sellable catagory. With buddies that are non-sellable the price doesn't go up no matter how many of them you have. Capsules Capsules (Like every other GTC) are the main way to get buddies in Collect The Buddies. They are obtained through buying them with coins or with tokens. When bought the door in your base will open and a capsule will come out. Common, Uncommon, Rare, Ultra Rare, Legendary, Event, some Special, Limited, and Pal rarity buddies are obtained through capsules and all each have a different capsule color. Shop Rarities Shop rarity buddies are not obtainable through capsules, shop buddies are only obtainable by buying them in the games shop with either Coins or Dollars. The range of how much a buddy can cost in the shop so far is 20k-50k Coins and 1-5 Dollars. Gamer Rarities Gamer rarity buddies are not obtainable through capsules, gamer buddies are only obtainable through doing certain actions that are different for each buddy. There are only 2 Gamer rarity buddies in the game right now making it the rarity with the least amount of Buddies, if you want to know the process of which to get them go to their pages which are located here, Horrace The Clown, Throwie. Special Rarities Some special rarity buddies are not obtain able through capsules and are either obtained by doing a certain action, or by getting them through admin influence. If you want to know how to get any Special buddy go to their pages and in the description there are guides for ones that need guides and drop chances for ones that are obtained through capsules. Common Capsules Common capsules have the highest chance to be obtained out of any capsule. Common capsules are dark blue in color and only give you Common buddies. The rainbow capsule/troll capsule can also only give you Common buddies. Uncommon Capsules Uncommon capsules have the second highest chance to be obtained out of any capsule. Uncommon capsules are dark purple in color and only give you Uncommon buddies. Rare Capsules Rare capsules have the third highest chance to be obtained out of any capsule. Rare capsules are a purple color, lighter than Uncommon capsules and only give you Rare buddies. Ultra Rare Capsules Ultra Rare capsules have the fourth highest chance to be obtained out of any capsule. Ultra Rare capsules are darkish magenta color and only give you Ultra Rare buddies. Legendary Capsules Legendary capsules are the rarest capsule out of the capsules that give you sellable buddies. Legendary capsules are bright pink in color and only give you Legendary buddies. Event Capsules Event capsules are the fourth most rare capsule in the game. Event capsules are green in color and only give you event buddies. Event capsules give buddies that are non-sellable and give these buddies later become unobtainable, an example is Chocobabie, a little whilter after Chocobabie was released from appearing in Event capsules and became unobtainable up until now. There is normally always an Event buddy out, normally more than one, and most Events have a set to them, a set just states what buddy/buddies they go with, example is Hot Sauce Harold, and Nord whom both have the "Sauce" set. All sets have a different color for their texts, Christmas set has a dark green, Sauce has a red color, and Valentines set has a pink color. All Event buddies can have different drop rates from one and another, Christmas Events dropped much more frequently than Sauce Events. Limited Capsules Limited capsules are the second rarest capsules in the game. They are an orange color. They always have Limited rarity buddies in them. Limited capsules are not always obtainable, Limited capsules are only obtainable when a Limited buddy is in stock, such as Liam The Loveable. Limited buddies have a set stock, when that stock is sold out, the Limited is gone and is not obtainable (unless by trading). When you get a Limited buddy they will have a serial number. This number is decided by which Limited you got. If you got the 1st Liam The Loveable you would get a serial that says #1/275, if you got the 157th Prismid The Mysterious Potion you would get a serial that says #157/200. The serial of a Limited is shown in a red color right above where the rarity of the buddy is shown. The serial of a Limited is also shown in the Limited Tracker menu and so is the ID of the player whom owns that serial. Pal Capsules Pal capsules are the third rarest capsules in the game. They are red in color. Pal capsules are very similar to Event capsules in the way that they are only obtainable for a certain amount of days. The main difference is that they are rarer, and that they cannot have sets. Pal buddies also have a difference from Event buddies in where Pal buddies do not have animations while Event buddies mostly do except for Embarrassing Photo Of Shop Soda, and Hearthy. Special Capsules Special capsules are the rarest capsules in the game. They are yellow in color. All Specials have a different chance to drop from a Special depending on which Special they are. The range goes anywhere from 1/500, Horrace The Friendly Clown, to 1/50K, Horrace The Sans. If you want info on other Specials obtain chances go to their pages.